L'inconnu aux mocassins verts
by Darkangel1995
Summary: Draco Malfoy était un adolescent heureux. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il faisait croire aux autres. Car Draco, victime de harcèlement scolaire, a choisi le silence en réponse aux coups et aux insultes et sombre de jour en jour. A moins que cet inconnu aux mocassins verts ne lui réapprenne le goût de vivre...
1. Chapter 1

Hello !

 **Je sais que c'est un peu barbant de lire les explications d'auteurs de fics mais c'est vraiment très important alors lisez ceci jusqu'au bout s'il vous plaît !**

Ce one shot parle du harcèlement scolaire, qu'il soit moral, physique, ou les deux. C'est un sujet grave et très répandu, malheureusement. Il peut avoir des conséquences catastrophiques comme les phobies sociales, l'automutilation, le renfermement de soi ou encore le suicide. J'ai moi-même été victime de harcèlement lors de ma première année de collège. Résultat : phobie scolaire qui s'est transformée en agoraphobie accompagnée de dépression, anorexie et une déplorable estime de soi, bien évidemment.

Bien sûr, chacun vit les choses différemment. Moi, je n'ai subi que des insultes ou des farces de mauvais goût, cela m'a pourtant poursuivit pendant des années.

Alors, si vous êtes harcelés au collège, lycée, université, je vous en pris, parlez-en à quelqu'un ! N'importe qui ! Même moi si vous voulez ! Je serais ravie de vous aider, de vous donner des conseils ou seulement de vous rassurer.

Je sais que c'est un peu étrange de publier ça en cette période joyeuse, mais je me suis dis que certains d'entre vous ne passez peut-être pas le Noël dont ils rêvaient à cause de la peur de la rentrée qui approche déjà à grands pas.

Voilà, je vous laisse lire mon one shot, en espérant qu'il vous plaira, mais je précise que je l'ai pas mal adouci, voire peut-être trop et que c'est un peu gnian-gnian mais je penses que ceux victimes d'un tel traitement rêvent d'un happy end tel que celui-ci.

A bientôt !

Angel


	2. Chapter 2

**L'inconnu aux mocassins verts...**

Draco Malfoy fit taire avec brusquerie son réveil qui lui hurlait à l'oreille et retomba sur ses oreillers avec un soupir. Un nouveau jour commençait et il n'avait aucune envie de le vivre. Il haïssait le lundi, car c'était la journée la plus longue de la semaine et cela le forçait à supporter la pause de 10h et de 16h, sans compter les deux heures de repas au réfectoire du lycée. Il fut tenté un instant de simuler une maladie quelconque, mais il grimaça en se rappelant que, tant qu'il n'avait pas 40° de fièvre, sa mère le forcerait à se rendre à l'école.

Avec résignation et le regard triste, Draco se leva et se tint devant le miroir de son armoire gigantesque. Lui qui autrefois adorait son apparence et prenait plaisir à se pomponner était a présent terrifié par le regard des autres sur lui. Il contempla les cernes noires sous ses yeux gris éteints, ses joues pâles et creuses, son petit corps chétif, ses cheveux blonds platine ternes. Il détestait ce qu'il voyait. Il détestait l'idée de se faire ainsi dominer moralement par une seule personne. Mais Draco n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de courageux...

Draco Malfoy avait seize ans. Son père, Lucius Malfoy,banquier de renom, était un homme d'affaires richissime craint et admiré. Sa mère, Narcissa, était la femme la plus douce et la plus aimante que Draco connaissait et avait arrêté sa carrière dans la mode pour se concentrer exclusivement sur son fils unique. Tous les trois formaient une famille unie et heureuse. Draco avait été choyé, protégé et son enfance avait été merveilleuse. Arrivé à l'adolescence, le garçon découvrit alors qu'il ne ressentait aucune attirance pour les femmes. Ses parents ayant accepté la nouvelle avec sérénité, il avait trouvé le courage de faire son coming-out lors de sa première années de lycée, soutenu par ses amis.

Ce fut à cet instant que sa vie changea. Les élèves étaient très tolérants, et les premiers temps il ne fut pas le moins du monde embêté ou regardé de travers. Mais un élève...Un seul, bouleversa toute sa scolarité. Dean Thomas était le capitaine de l'équipe de football du lycée. C'était un garçon grand, fort, et populaire. Alors, lorsqu'il commença à lancer des insultes sous-entendues sur l'homosexualité de Draco, toute son équipe suivit. Cela débuta par des insultes, des brimades. Puis des bousculades, des boulettes de papier lancées pendant les cours ou des verres d'eau glacé lancés en plaine figure. Vint ensuite de légères claques derrière la tête, des intimidations, des menaces. Et enfin, de petits « accidents » survenant pendant des cours. Une balle dans le ventre en sport, une substance suspecte dans l'œil en chimie ou encore un piétinement de pieds dans les couloirs. Plus le temps passait, plus Dean devenait effrayant et intouchable.

Draco vivait très mal ce harcèlement. Il était fier de ce qu'il était et ne voulait pas se cacher. Alors il continuait jour après jour à se battre pour ses opinions, pour vivre sa vie normalement, subissant en silence la méchanceté des autres. Cependant, au bout d'un an de ce traitement, Draco commençait à s'épuiser. Il sursautait à chaque casier qui se fermait. Tremblait dans les toilettes. Se recroquevillait à chaque contact. Il se sentait oppressé, incapable de se défendre. Seul. Terriblement seul. Mais il ne laissait rien voir devant ses amis. Il restait fort pour eux, pour ne pas les alerter, et parce qu'il pensait que c'était son combat. Du moins, il n'en n'était plus si sûr.

Sortant de ses sombres pensées, Draco sortit un large et long pull blanc ainsi qu'un jean moulant noir avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Il y passa un long moment, vérifiant que ses cheveux, sa peau et ses vêtements étaient parfaits. Il avait toujours aimé la mode, dessinant même parfois ses propres créations, mais depuis que Dean le persécutait, il faisait encore plus attention à son physique, de peur que l'un de ses amis découvre ce qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher. Il ne voulait pas leur imposer son mal-être. Et puis, comment pouvaient-ils comprendre ? Ils n'étaient pas homosexuels, s'assumaient tous complètement et savaient répondre à une insulte. Ils étaient braves. Pas lui.

Le jeune homme prit son sac, son portable et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il s'était levé plus tôt exprès pour éviter ses parents, ce qu'il faisait depuis plus de deux semaines maintenant. Il ne supporterait pas de voir de la déception dans leurs yeux face à sa faiblesse et ne voulait pas que son père, avec ses relations, ne vienne empirer les choses en voulant le protéger.

Tout le long du trajet qu'il fit en bus, son ventre le fit souffrir. Il y était habitué à présent, bien qu'il ne savait pas si cela était le manque de nourriture ou la peur. Sans doute les deux. Comme il haïssait cette sensation d'angoisse qui faisait trembler ses mains et qui les rendaient moites! Cette terreur grandissante qui le prenait à chaque fois qu'il se rendait au lycée, ce mal moral qui en devenait physique tant il prenait de l'ampleur le clouait sur place et ne lui donnait qu'une envie : celle de faire demi-tour.

Pourtant, c'est d'un pas qu'il voulut assuré qu'il entra dans son école pour se rendre devant son casier. Et à peine y était-il arrivé qu'il sentit un énorme poids percuter son dos. Il se prit le rebord du casier en plein dans l'estomac et son genou cogna contre une des plaque de métal. Il ne fut pas surpris en se retournant de voir Dean Thomas s'éloigner. Il inspira profondément en fermant fort les yeux pour retenir ses larmes et marcha jusqu'à sa salle de cours.

Il fut tranquille jusque midi, plongé dans la littérature et les mathématiques. Pendant la pause, il fit en sorte de rester près de la porte de la salle qui était restée grande ouverte et, heureusement, le professeur était resté à son bureau, lui donnant une inconsciente protection. Mais quand l'heure du repas arriva, la paix fut terminée. Il se mit à ranger ses affaires avec lenteur, priant pour que ses amis l'oublie et le laisse seul. Cela ne fonctionna pas.

_ Hey, Drake !, le salua son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini.

_ Hey, Blaise..., répondit Draco avec un sourire forcé.

_ Tu viens manger ? Tout le monde nous attends au réfectoire.

_ C'est gentil mais...je n'ai pas très faim..., esquiva le blond en se dirigeant d'un bon pas vers la sortie.

_ Tu n'as jamais faim en ce moment, grommela son ami avec désapprobation.

_ Écoute, Blaise, s'exclama soudain Draco, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me dire quoi faire, ok ? Si je n'ai pas envie de manger alors je ne mangerais pas. Point. Maintenant, va rejoindre les autres, s'il te plaît.

Blaise était un garçon intelligent. Trop pour son propre bien. Il connaissait Draco depuis toujours et ils ne s'étaient jamais rien caché. Seulement, il voyait bien que son meilleur ami changeait, et pas en bien. Il ignorait la cause de ce changement mais plus les jours défilaient, plus il était convaincu que cela était plus grave que tout le monde le pensait. Son regard doré analysa brièvement la maigre silhouette de Draco et son inquiétude se renforça lorsqu'il fit ses jambes beaucoup plus minces que quelques mois auparavant . Et ses joues ! Ses joues autrefois rondes et rosées étaient maintenant blafardes et osseuses...Plus que sa silhouette ou ses joues, ce fut son regard qui le convainquit que quelque chose lui échappait. Draco avait toujours eut des yeux sublimes, bleus très clairs avec des nuances de gris et de turquoise. A présent, ils étaient vides-si vides et tristes!- qu'il prit soudainement peur.

Il n'insista pas, décidant de laisser pour cette fois à Draco cette tranquillité dont il avait tant besoin et pour profiter du fait que celui-ci soit absent pour parler de lui avec leurs amis. Peut-être aurait-il dû le forcer...

Car Draco , ayant un besoin urgent, décida de se rendre aux toilettes. Dès l'instant où il y entra, il sut qu'il allait le regretter. Il fut poussé dans le dos une fois de plus et se retint comme il put au lavabo. Il entendit un verrou se fermer et fixa avec horreur Dean Thomas qui s'approchait lentement de lui avec un sourire mauvais. Le garçon s'avança jusqu'à se coller à Draco complètement, le dominant de toute sa taille et ses muscles.

Terrifié, le petit blond prit tout de même sur lui et le fixa droit dans les yeux, essayant de ne pas montrer une once de peur. Cela n'eut pas l'air de plaire à Dean dont le sourire fit place à une grimace de dégoût.

_ Ne me regarde pas, tapette !, gronda-t-il. Tu ne mérites pas cet honneur et cela me répugne de savoir que tu me fixes !

_ P-pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Je ne t'ai rien fais !

_ Parce que des gens de ton genre ne devraient même pas exister, cracha Dean avec tant de mépris que Draco sentit ses jambes trembler. Tu es une aberration, et cela me révulse de savoir que le directeur ai accepté de te faire entré dans ce lycée. Tu n'y a pas ta place et tu ne l'auras jamais. Nulle part. Parce que tu ne devrais pas exister, répéta-t-il.

Soudain, il enfonça son poing dans le ventre de Draco qui eut le souffle coupé pendant plusieurs secondes. Il tomba à genoux, toussant et crachant pour retrouver une respiration normale. Dean s'écarta et déverrouilla la porte. Puis, il se retourna et murmura avec un sourire :

_ Si tu parles de tout cela à qui que se soit, tu le paieras très cher.

Seul, Draco se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tenant son ventre à deux mains, et pleura plus fort que jamais. Il haïssait admettre que les paroles de Dean le faisait bien plus souffrir que son coup de poing. Cela ne devrait pas le toucher, cela ne devrait pas le mettre dans un tel état. Mais il en avait assez. Assez de se battre pour une cause perdue. Assez de subir en silence touts ces coups et ces insultes. Il était épuisé, si fatigué...

Et personne ne le voyait.

 **0*0*0*0*0*0**

Dans le réfectoire du lycée, Blaise était attablé avec son groupe d'amis habituels. Seul Draco manquait à l'appel. Ce groupe était composé de quatre garçons et quatre filles. Ginny Weasley était la cadette de leur petite bande, ainsi que Luna Lovegood, toutes deux en Première. Ginny était une jeune fille rousse au caractère de feu mais très sensible et loyale. Luna, elle, semblait sortie d'un autre monde avec ses très longs cheveux si blonds qu'ils en étaient presque blancs et son style décalé. Venait ensuite Pansy Parkinson, une amie d'enfance de Draco, Blaise et Théodore Nott. Elle paraissait assez froide et avait une langue acérée, cependant tout le monde savait qu'elle était présente en cas de coup dur. Théodore Nott, le petit ami de celle-ci, était un garçon discret et calme qui parlait peu mais lorsqu'il le faisait, on se taisait et on l'écoutait car il n'ouvrait jamais la bouche pour ne rien dire. Il avait ce look d'enfant sage avec ses boucles claires, ses grands yeux bleus et ses habits toujours impeccables. Hermione Granger était la dernière fille de leur groupe. Elle était très intelligente et douce. Malgré son physique ordinaire elle se démarquait par sa capacité d'analyse et sa grande culture. Elle était en couple avec Ronald Weasley, le grand frère de Ginny, un grand roux dégingandé qui vouait un amour sans bornes à la nourriture et qui était un peu maladroit dès que les émotions et les sentiments entraient en jeu. Et enfin, il y avait Neville Longdubat, copain officiel de Luna. Il était réputé pour être une vraie tête en l'air et créait catastrophes sur catastrophes néanmoins il aimait ses amis avec une fidélité touchante.

Ainsi, Blaise regardait tout ce petit monde tout en réfléchissant au cas de Draco. Il n'écoutait aucune conversation et avait à peine touché à son assiette, les sourcils froncés de contrariété et les yeux sombres.

_ Blaise, où est Draco ?, demanda alors Pansy, faisant taire tout le monde. Cela fait des semaines qu'il ne vient plus manger avec nous et cela fait au moins sept jours que je n'ai plus de ses nouvelles.

_ Moi aussi, marmonna Hermione. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il nous évite.

_ Ce n'est pas son genre, fit remarquer Ginny.

_ Pourtant c'est bien ce qu'il fait, intervint Neville. J'ai voulut aller lui parler vendredi après les cours. Il m'a vu venir vers lui et il a tout de suite fait demi-tour.

_ C'est étrange...,murmura Hermione. Blaise, sais-tu quelque chose ?

_ Non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, soupira le métis. Mais avez-vous remarqué comme il a maigrit ? Je suis très inquiet...Il lui arrive quelque chose de grave j'en suis certain seulement j'ignore quoi...

_ Anorexie ?, souffla Ginny.

_ Non, rejeta Blaise. Draco n'aime pas la nourriture grasse ou trop importante mais il n'a jamais eut de troubles alimentaires.

_ Il faut l'aider, dit alors Luna. S'il continu à rester dans le silence, il ne s'en sortira pas. Il fuit ses problèmes en ne les exprimant pas.

_ Je veux bien l'aider, s'exclama Ron, mais s'il ne veut pas d'aide cela va être compliqué...

_ Et ce garçon, là...Dean Thomas ! Il n'arrête pas de faire des crasses à Draco depuis l'année dernière, gronda Pansy.

_ Non, Draco n'a que faire de ce gars ! Il n'a jamais plié devant qui que se soit !

_ Jusqu'à maintenant, chuchota Luna.

On ne l'entendit pas.

 **0*0*0*0*0*0**

De son côté, Draco s'était réfugié dans son endroit favoris, la bibliothèque du lycée. Il adorait les livres, les sentir, les toucher et s'oublier dans une histoire d'aventure ou de romance. Ses problèmes s'envolaient, son sourire et sa joie revenaient pendant un instant. Et, plus que tout, cela lui donnait du courage.

Il y resta jusqu'à ce que la pause du midi soit terminée, puis se dirigea vers ses cours avec lassitude. L'après-midi passa plutôt rapidement et fut sans incident, si ce n'est que son ventre le faisait souffrir et que Blaise n'arrêtait pas de le fixer, le rendant mal à l'aise. Il se hâta de sortir de la salle puis du lycée, rejoignant l'arrêt de bus juste à côté.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il trouva la maison vide et en fut soulagé. Son père travaillait encore et sa mère était partie faire les courses, d'après le post-it qu'elle avait laissé à son attention sur la porte du réfrigérateur. Il prit une pomme dans la corbeille à fruits et monta dans sa chambre faire ses devoirs. Depuis que son harcèlement avait empiré, Draco s'était réfugié dans les études. Il était déjà bon élève avant tout cela, mais depuis quelques mois, ses résultats atteignaient presque la perfection. Le travail lui permettait de se concentrer sur autre chose que lui-même et cela le soulageait pendant quelques heures.

Une fois cela terminé, il en profita pour examiner son ventre qui le faisait toujours souffrir. Debout devant le miroir de sa chambre, il enleva son haut et grimaça en voyant l'énorme hématome violet, presque noir, qui s'étalait sur sa peau pâle. Avec un soupir il alla prendre un tube de crème dans la salle de bain et l'étala méthodiquement sur le bleu.

Sa soirée fut morne et sans intérêt. Son père ayant eut du travail en plus, il ne rentra pas pour dîner et Draco fut seul avec sa mère. Il ne décrocha pourtant pas un mot ou alors des monosyllabes pour ne pas paraître impoli et alla se coucher, essayant de ne pas songer au lendemain qui l'attendait.

Et une nouvelle journée arriva et son réveil se passa de la même façon que la veille. Son hématome avait jauni par endroit, signe qu'il guérissait, mais il avait toujours mal quand il bougeait. Il arriva au lycée sans enthousiasme, le regard vide, faisant demi-tour dès qu'il croisait l'un de ses amis. Enfin, il arriva à son casier et commença à prendre les livres dont il avait besoin. Et comme d'ordinaire, il fut violemment bousculé contre celui-ci. Le choc fut tellement brutal qu'il en lâcha tous ses livres.

Un soupir las franchit ses lèvres et ses yeux s'embuèrent malgré lui. Il se retint pourtant et se baissa lentement. C'est alors qu'une paire de chaussure entra dans son champ de vision, à quelques centimètres de lui. Des mocassins de tissu vert. C'est alors que les jambes reliées aux pieds se plièrent et ce fut un jean noir qui apparut, avec un bout de tee shirt de la même teinte que les mocassins. De grandes mains bronzées s'emparèrent des livres restants et les lui tendirent doucement. Draco, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, leva les yeux, bien trop curieux de savoir qui l'avait aidé. Car personne ne l'aidait jamais. Ou, du moins, c'est ce dont il avait l'impression.

Le visage qu'il rencontra était à la fois le plus beau et le plus étrange qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Des cheveux sombres en bataille l'entourait, comme la crinière d'un jeune lion, ce qui était plutôt comique à regarder à vrai dire. Des mèches tombaient sur un front lisse et plat et effleuraient des sourcils fournis mais bien dessinés. Sous ces sourcils se trouvaient des yeux vraiment sublimes, des yeux que l'on ne voyait sûrement qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Ils étaient verts également, mais pas d'un vert kaki, ni pâle, ou mélangé à du bleu. Non, du vert semblable à celui d'une étendu d'herbe ou , mieux encore, à deux émeraudes scintillantes. Ou encore semblable au tee-shirt et aux mocassins que le garçon portait. Draco trouva bizarre l'idée d'assortir ses vêtements à ses cheveux et à ses yeux, mais cela l'amusa un peu. Le nez était droit, un peu aquilin, mais très beau lui aussi. Et la bouche fine avec un menton volontaire et une mâchoire virile n'était pas mal non plus.

Bref, ce garçon était magnifique.

_ Salut, prononça alors la voix rauque et grave de l'inconnu aux mocassins verts.

_ S-salut..., souffla Draco avec une grande timidité.

Seigneur, cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre que l'un de ses amis ou sa famille ? Sa voix lui sembla affreusement faible et enrouée. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux et reprit ses livres que le garçon lui tendait toujours.

_ Merci...

_ Mais de rien. Je m'appelle Harry. Harry Potter.

_ Draco. Draco Malfoy, répondit le blond en se levant.

Harry l'imita et Draco fut soudain intimidé par la taille immense du brun. Dean était déjà grand, il lui arrivait à peine au menton. Mais Harry lui...En réalité, Draco, s'il gardait le regard droit devant lui ne pouvait voir que le début du torse de l'adolescent. Et, sous son tee shirt vert, il avait vraiment l'air musclé. Prudent, Draco s'écarta d'un pas en serrant ses livres contre lui, comme pour se protéger en cas d'une éventuelle attaque.

_ Excuse-moi de te demander ça mais...Ce gars...Il te pousse souvent comme ça ?, demanda alors Harry d'une voix vraiment douce.

_ Oui...Mais ça va...j'ai l'habitude..., mentit Draco.

_ On n'est jamais habitué à être maltraité, répliqua le brun à son plus grand étonnement. Pourquoi fait-il cela ?

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire, tout le monde en sait la raison et ils vont s'empresser de te mettre au courant et te persuader qu'il ne fait pas m'approcher.

_ Je préférerais le savoir de ta bouche plutôt que par celle d'hypocrites ou de sportifs étroits d'esprit.

Le blond était de plus en plus surprit par la maturité de Harry et se détendit légèrement sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

_ Je suis gay, avoua-t-il avec une réticence et une peur évidente. Je suis le seul du lycée à l'afficher sans honte et cela ne plaît pas à tout le monde. En particulier à Dean Thomas et son équipe, rit tristement le blond.

_ Oh...Eh bien ils ont du soucis à se faire dans ce cas. Car je ne compte pas me cacher non plus, gloussa Harry.

_ Te cacher mais...?Attends ! Tu es... ?, bafouilla Malfoy avec un ébahissement total.

_ Je suis gay, oui. Et je ne compte pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds par ce Dean.

_ J'ai dit ça aussi au début...

_ Et je suis certain que tu as tenu parole, décréta Harry avec un sourire à tomber par terre. Dis moi, je suis nouveau ici...Est-ce que tu sais où est la salle 103 ? Parce que l'organisation de ce lycée n'est pas du tout la même que dans mon ancienne école...

_ Oh, c'est justement en 103 que je vais ! Viens, suis-moi...

Harry sourit une nouvelle fois et Draco sentit des papillons voleter dans son ventre. Il rosit un peu et se mit en chemin, le nouveau sur ses tête que fit Blaise en le voyant entrer dans la salle avec Harry fut comique mais celle qu'il fit quand Draco et le brun se mirent automatiquement à la même table fut hilarante. Néanmoins, bien qu'il se sentait plutôt bien avec Harry, il n'osa pas lui parler, un peu chamboulé par cette rencontré inattendue.

Après le cours, les deux garçons avaient une heure de libre. Harry lui proposa alors d'aller dans un endroit calme pour faire connaissance. Hésitant, Draco finit par accepter, espérant qu'il pourrait trouver le réconfort et la gentillesse qu'il lui manquait tant en ce jeune homme souriant et et plein de chaleur. Ils se dirigèrent en silence jusqu'au parc qui se trouvait en face du lycée et où de nombreux lycéens venaient se détendre. Ils trouvèrent une place de choix près d'une grande marre où barbotaient quelques canards malgré le froid glacial de ce mois de novembre. Ils s'assirent à une table de pique-nique et aucun mot ne fut prononcé pendant quelques minutes. Puis, Draco osa se lancer.

_ Pourquoi as-tu changé d'école ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Oh c'est simple, rit Harry. Mon père a été muté ici alors nous avons déménagé.

_ Oh, d'accord...

Le brun plissa les yeux en le regardant, ce qui fait rougir bêtement Draco.

_ Toi, tu veux me demander quelque chose mais tu n'oses pas..., devina Harry.

_ Je...C'est juste que...Tu as l'air de tellement bien vivre le fait d'être gay...

_ Cela n'a pas toujours été le cas. Mais il est vrai que je n'ai jamais été insulté ou harcelé. Ils étaient assez tolérants dans mon autre lycée. Je n'avais pas besoin de dissimuler qui j'étais vraiment. Et mes parents le savent depuis des années et cela ne les dérangent pas. Tout ce qu'ils espèrent c'est avoir des petits enfants, blagua-t-il.

_ Mes parents savent que je suis gay, mes amis aussi. Mais je n'ai dit à personne que je me faisais...malmener...Tu es le premier à vraiment le remarquer dans le sens où tu es venu m'aider. Personne n'a fait ça en deux ans.

_ Je trouve pourtant cela normal. Tu devrais le dire à tes proches, tu sais. Ce sont eux ta plus grande force et tu t'en éloignes. Donc tu te sens seul, incompris et rejeté par tout le monde. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, Draco, affirma le jeune homme d'un air si convaincu que le petit blond le crut immédiatement. Tu te sentirais moins mal en sachant que tu peux en parler à quelqu'un, que des personnes te soutiennent et qu'elles seront toujours là en cas de problèmes. Comment veux-tu qu'ils t'aident si tu ne leur en donne pas l'occasion ?

Draco déglutit difficilement, fixant ses mains qui tremblaient. Il savait que Harry avait raison...Mais...Il se sentait si faible pour cela ! Une première larme roula sur sa joue, qu'il tenta de cacher, mais une autre vint puis encore une et ce fut bientôt de gros sanglots qui sortirent de sa gorge.

_ Je...Je n'ai pas assez de courage !, pleura-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains. Je me sens si fatigué ! Fatigué de garder tout ça pour moi ! Fatigué des coups et des insultes ! Fatigué de devoir raser les murs et de sursauter au moindre bruit ou lorsqu'on me touche ! Fatigué d'éviter mes parents pour pas qu'ils ne voient pas à quel point j'ai maigrit et que je souffres ! Fatigué de ne pas pouvoir sortir avec mes amis parce je ne veux pas qu'il sachent ! J'ai honte, tellement honte de moi ! Je ne sais même pas me défendre ! Je me laisse faire sans rien dire, et putain que je déteste ça ! Mais j'ai peur, si peur de lui que quand je le vois tout mon corps se tétanise ! Que vont penser mes parents quand ils le sauront ? Ils vont me prendre pour un moins que rien ou alors ils vont vouloir en parler au directeur et Dean va faire encore plus de ma vie un enfer ! Je n'ai pas assez de forces...Pas assez de forces pour tout ça...

Harry resta quelques secondes immobile, regardant Draco pleurer. Celui-ci sentait très bien ses yeux sur lui et cela le fit encore plus pleurer car il était certain qu'Harry allait penser qu'il était un idiot, doublé d'un froussard et d'un pleurnichard. Mais ce fut tout l'inverse. Le brun se glissa à côté du blond et posa lentement une mains sur son épaule, puis elle se posa au sommet de son crâne et entraîna sa tête contre un torse chaud. Et Draco sanglota, encore et encore, parce que c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin depuis tout ce temps sans oser se l'avouer. Juste un peu de chaleur, juste un peu de compassion, juste de la tendresse. Oh, que cela lui avait manqué ! Il s'était senti si seul, si éloigné de tout, évoluant dans sa vie comme dans un brouillard, aveuglé par la peur et le chagrin. Il avait rejeté tout l'amour de ses amis et de sa famille pour les protéger, et peut-être aussi pour se protéger lui-même, mais il en avait tant souffert !

Alors il s'accrocha à Harry comme si sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil et évacua tout ce mal-être, toute cette angoisse et cette terreur qu'il avait retenu depuis si longtemps. Potter se contenta de lui chuchoter des mots encourageants à l'oreille tout en passant et repassant ses mains dans son dos. Cela faisait du bien. Quand ses pleurs cessèrent, il ne s'écarta pas tout de suite, respirant la parfum musqué de Harry et profitant encore un peu de la douceur du grand brun. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il se soulageait dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu et qu'il avait confié à celui-ci ce qu'il aurait dû dire à ses proches, mais Harry était comme lui. Harry comprenait. Harry ne disait rien, il le rassurait juste. Harry était là. Et cela faisait toute la différence.

_ Je sais à quel point tu dois avoir peur des conséquences, dit doucement Harry contre son oreille,mais tes proches ont le droit de savoir. Tu ne peux pas faire tout tout seul, Draco. Personne ne le pourrait et surtout pas assumer tout cela. Tu as besoin d'eux et ils ont besoin de toi. Ne rejette pas leur aide. Leur jugement n'a aucune importance parce que s'ils te jugent c'est qu'ils ne tiennent pas assez à toi. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire ?

_ Oui..., répondit Draco en s'écartant. Mais je n'arriverais jamais à leur avouer...

_ J'ai une idée, cria presque joyeusement Harry en sautillant sur le banc sous l'air surpris de Draco. Je pourrais venir avec toi et leur dire ? Comme ça tu ne seras pas seul !

_ Tu...tu ferais ça ? Pourquoi ? On se connaît à peine...

_ Parce que je t'aime bien, déclara le brun avec une franchise désarmante. Et parce que c'est une situation qui me touche beaucoup. Tu me touches beaucoup. Alors...Je serais heureux de t'aider comme un ami le ferait. En fait, je serais heureux d'être ton ami tout court , ajouta-t-il en riant nerveusement.

Draco sentit malgré lui un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il trouva Harry adorable à cet instant, un sourire idiot aux lèvres et le regard embarrassé alors qu'il se frottait la nuque comme un enfant pris en faute. Cela paraissait évident à présent que le brun était sincère et sans aucune mauvaise attention. Alors il tendit sa main, plus joyeux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des mois :

_ Amis ?, proposa-t-il.

_ Amis, affirma Harry en lui serrant les doigts de sa grande main matte.

La journée continua, et plus Harry s'immisçait dans sa vie, plus Draco s'ouvrait. Il osa enfin sourire, rire, et ce fut un soulagement pour lui qui ne croyait plus en être capable. Potter était quelqu'un de spontané, joyeux, mais aussi mature et incroyablement doux. Leur homosexualité n'était plus un obstacle dans leur cas, mais bien la chose essentielle qui permis un rapprochement si soudain. C'était l'une des choses qu'ils avaient en commun, que les autres avaient essayé de supprimer mais qui était toujours là et qui faisait d'eux ce qu'ils étaient. Harry n'avait pas eut de gros problèmes d'intolérances pour la simple raison qu'il avait un physique fort et virile et qu'il était difficile de deviner son orientation sexuelle. Tandis que Draco, petit, frêle, au visage presque féminin ne pouvait le cacher. C'était comme inscrit sur son front. Cliché. Le physique n'avait aucune importance dans ce cas, mais beaucoup n'étaient pas cet avis et Draco en payait le prix fort.

Aussi, la fin de la journée arriva et le blond fut étonné à la vitesse à laquelle elle était passée. Mais il lui restait une chose à faire. Une chose primordiale. Pendant qu'il avait encore un peu de courage.

_ Harry ?, s'enquit-il alors que tous les deux venaient de sortir du lycée.

_ Oui ?

_ Est-ce que...Est-ce que tu voudrais bien venir chez moi ce soir ? Je...j'aimerais le dire à tout le monde aujourd'hui avant que je ne m'enfuis à nouveau...

_ Oh...Si tôt, tu es sûr ?

_ Oui je...j'ai peur de ne pas avoir assez de bravoure plus tard...

_ D'accord, dit seulement Harry avec un sourire rassurant. Préviens tout le monde, je vais passer chez moi pour le dire à mes parents et me changer. On se retrouve à 19h chez toi ?

_ Oui, accepta avec soulagement Draco.

Il lui communiqua l'adresse et le regarda partir avec appréhension. A présent, il fallait qu'il attende ses amis...Il se mit à angoisser car cela faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant qu'il les repoussaient sans cesse. Et s'ils refusaient de le voir ? De lui parler ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus car des rires bruyants et des exclamations qu'il reconnut bien lui parvinrent. Il resta paralysé en les voyant si joyeux et insouciant, et surtout, il se sentit atrocement coupable. Prenant un profonde inspiration tremblotante, il s'avança vers eux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dès qu'ils le virent et un silence inconfortable prit place. Draco se balançait d'un pied à l'autre en se mordant la lèvre, tétanisé. Quant à ses amis, ils ne purent que contempler avec douleur l'état lamentable du blond, lui autrefois si plein de vie.

_ Je...je suis désolé, souffla-t-il enfin. Je...Je sais que je vous ai rejeté plutôt violemment...Mais..Je n'étais pas bien et...

_ Dray, le coupa alors Blaise et lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On voit bien que tu es différent depuis quelques mois. Et ce n'est pas ton genre de nous mettre sur le côté sans explications. Alors, que t'arrive-t-il ?

Draco fixa le visage basané de son meilleur ami avec émotion et prit sa main dans la sienne avec tendresse.

_ C'est le nouveau...Harry Potter...qui m'a fait prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui. En quelques heures il a su me rassurer et me dire ce dont j'avais tant besoin. Il m'a surtout fait comprendre que je ne pourrais pas...affronter tout cela...seul. Alors je me demandais si vous pouviez tous venir chez moi ce soir vers 19h ? Vous saurez tout à ce moment là, je vous le promet.

Après un rapide coup d'œil échangé entre eux, les huit compagnons sourirent et acquiescèrent. Draco rentra donc chez lui, stressé mais soulagé de cette journée éprouvante qui était loin d'être terminée. Sa mère était déjà là, à préparer le repas. Le jeune homme la contempla en silence un moment, regrettant de ne pas s'être confié à elle plus tôt. Narcissa était la personne la plus tendre et la plus compréhensive qu'il connaissait. Il tenait d'elle cette apparence gracieuse et délicate, ces traits doux et féminins et sa petite taille. Elle avait les cheveux un peu plus foncés que les siens, et des yeux plus bleus que gris. Il la trouvait tellement belle, tellement rayonnante qu'il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge en songeant qu'il l'avait affreusement négligée elle aussi.

Il s'approcha d'elle silencieusement et entoura sa taille de ses bras, le nez enfoui entre ses omoplates, respirant son parfum fleuri qui lui avait tant manqué et qui avait le don de faire fuir tous ses problèmes pour l'envelopper dans une bulle de tendresse. Elle sursauta sous la surprise, puis il l'entendit glousser gentiment. Elle se retourna et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il posait l'oreille sur sa poitrine. Comme cela faisait du bien ! Trop enfoncé dans son mal-être, dans sa dépression, Draco avait oublié cette sensation d'amour et de chaleur qui vous enveloppez lorsque vous êtes entourés de gens qui vous apprécient pour ce que vous êtes. Des gens qui ne jamais ne vous jugerons, qui resterons à vos côtés sans jamais faillir une seule fois. Qui supportent vos plaintes, votre douleur, vos erreurs et votre colère sans broncher, avec juste cette bienveillance et cette empathie que vous recherchez tant, sans savoir qu'elle était là depuis le début.

Draco avait cherché après l'approbation du monde. Il avait cru que, s'il était accepté des autres, alors il s'accepterait plus facilement. Il avait cru en des gestes de tolérances qui n'étaient jamais venus, en des mots encourageants et flatteurs qui n'avaient jamais été prononcés, en des personnes inconnues qui ne l'avaient jamais même regardé. Il avait eut tort depuis le début. Qu'importait le jugement des autres, qu'importait leur regard, qu'importait leur insultes, leur coups, leur humiliations...Parce que tant qu'il avait le soutien de ses proches, il avait gagné le droit d'être lui-même.

_ Comment vas-tu, mon chéri ?, demanda alors Narcissa.

_ J'ai...rencontré quelqu'un. Un nouvel ami. Harry Potter.

_ Oh...C'est une bonne chose alors, non ?

_ Oui, maman. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Il ...m'a beaucoup aidé aujourd'hui.C'est pour ça que je l'ai invité à venir à la maison ce soir. Avec Blaise, Pansy, Ginny etc...Cela ne te dérange pas ?

_ Non, je suis bien trop heureuse de voir que tu vas mieux pour refuser. J'ai bien vu, tu sais, que tu étais renfermé depuis le début de l'année . J'étais inquiète mais je me suis dis que tu étais peut-être dans une période difficile comme la plupart des adolescents de ton âge. Mais ce n'était pas ça, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Comment fais-tu pour toujours tout deviner ?, rit quelque peu Draco.

_ Je suis ta mère, se contenta-t-elle de dire comme si cette simple phrase expliquait tout et peut-être avait-elle raison.

_ Papa rentre-t-il tard ce soir ?

_ Il sera là pour le dîner.

_ Tant mieux . J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Quelque chose d'important.

_ Tu me fais peur, chéri, avoua-t-elle en le tenant à bout de bras. Est-ce grave ?

_ Je...Oui...Je crois...

_ D'accord...Nous en parlerons ce soir dans ce cas. Hm ?

_ Je te le promet. Il faut que j'aille me changer, ils ne vont plus tarder.

_ Attends un peu, le retint sa mère avec un sourire espiègle. Dis moi ce Harry...Il est gay lui aussi ?

_ Maman !, cria Draco en rougissant comme une tomate bien mure.

_ Allons, je ne te demande rien de bien extraordinaire ! Alors ?

_...Oui, il est gay.

_ Mignon ?

_ Très, admit le blond avec gêne.

_ C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, pouffa Narcissa. Allez, va !

Draco ne se fit pas prier et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre, les joues affreusement brûlantes. Les mères étaient vraiment fortes pour embarrasser leurs enfants...

 **0*0*0*0*0*0**

Une heure plus tard, Draco était fin prêt. Il avait enfilé des vêtements confortables, pour la simple et bonne raison que le stress lui causait d'affreux maux de ventre, et avait tiré ses cheveux en arrière comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avant son harcèlement. En jogging et tee shirt, il paraissait encore plus jeune qu'il ne l'était déjà mais au moins il était propre et plus à l'aise. Il avait également bu un thé, espérant que cela le détendrait, mais en vain. La fatigue et la peur s'entremêlaient dans son corps ce qu'il faisait qu'il se sentait atrocement épuisé mais qu'il était incapable de rester en place. Il avait rangé sa chambre, commencé ses devoirs, et avait même appliqué la pommade sur son estomac.

Son père était rentré, il l'avait entendu, mais n'étais pas descendu, le cœur au bord des lèvres. En réalité, il n'attendait qu'une seule chose, ou plutôt qu'une seule personne : Harry. Ce furent pourtant ses amis qui arrivèrent en premier et cette fois il n'eut d'autre choix que de sortir de son refuge. Il les installa au salon tandis que sa mère leur apportait des rafraîchissements et que son père commençait à discuter avec eux.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui effrayait vraiment Draco, c'était de décevoir son père en avouant son honteux secret. Lucius n'était pas un homme mauvais, ou froid...Non, il était tout sauf ça avec Draco, en réalité. Lucius l'avait chéri avec une attention touchante et Draco avait développé pour lui une profonde admiration. Et c'était justement pour cela qu'il avait peur de sa réaction. Si son père pensait qu'il n'était qu'un moins que rien, Draco ignorait totalement comment agir. Sans doute que cela le détruirait un peu plus.

Quand la sonnette retentit enfin pour la dernière fois, Draco se précipita à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit à la volée, surprenant Harry qui avait encore le doigt sur le bouton d'action. Il cligna des yeux comme un hibou avant de sourire doucement au blond.

_ Tu es mort de peur, hein ?, dit-il.

_ Ils vont me détester, souffla Draco en s'écartant.

Harry entra et ferma la porte derrière lui, fixant le jeune homme avec une étrange indulgence. Draco paraissait si vulnérable ainsi qu'il eut l'irrésistible envie de le serrer contre lui. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

_ Tout va bien se passer, chuchota-t-il calmement. Je suis là. N'aie pas peur.

Le petit blond s'enveloppa dans la silhouette immense de Harry et y resta quelques secondes, sentant son angoisse diminuer lentement. Cela n'avait rien d'amoureux, ni d'amical. C'était juste une étreinte pour dire « tu n'es pas seul » ou « tout ira bien ». Juste ce qu'il fallait.

_ Prêt ?, l'interrogea le brun en s'écartant.

_ Prêt, assura Draco.

Les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent donc au salon et tous tournèrent les yeux vers eux, curieux.

_ Maman, Papa, les amis, je vous présente Harry, commença Draco. Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'aujourd'hui mais...Disons qu'il était là au bon moment. Il...il m'a donné la force de tous vous réunir et de vous dire...pourquoi je vais si mal.

Le jeune Malfoy s'assit, et Harry fit de même, leur cuisse se touchant presque. Le blond avaient les mains qui tremblaient tant que le plus grand en prit une entre les siennes dans l'espoir de le calmer. Draco baissa la tête, les lèvres tremblantes et ne dit plus rien.

_ Si Draco m'a fait venir ici ce soir, déclara alors Harry, c'est parce que ce qu'il a à dire n'est pas facile à entendre. Il craint vos réactions, et je le comprends tout à fait. Seulement, ce qu'il vit est devenu bien trop grave pour qu'il le laisse sous silence, surtout qu'il ne mérite pas cela.

_ Monsieur Potter, dites nous simplement ce qu'il en est, l'interrompit Lucius en observant avec inquiétude son fils recroquevillé sur lui-même.

_ Votre fils, Monsieur Malfoy, subit un harcèlement continu au lycée.

_P-pardon ?, bégaya Narcissa

_ C'est impossible !, s'écria Pansy. Nous l'aurions remarqué !

_ Non, vous ne pouviez pas, répondit Harry. Dean Thomas a bien calculé son coup. Il a fait en sorte que Draco s'isole de vous pour qu'il puisse le martyriser en paix. Chaque fois que Draco se faisait maltraiter, c'était dans un lieu isolé ou tout autre endroit où vous n'étiez pas.

_ « Maltraiter » ?, releva Lucius. Draco, est-ce qu'il t'a frappé ?!

Le blond leva les yeux vers Harry qui acquiesça silencieusement avant de se lever et de soulever son tee-shirt. La marque sombre, presque grise à présent, s'étendait sur son estomac jusqu'à son nombril. La marque du poing de Dean sur sa peau.

Narcissa retint un sanglot en dissimulant sa bouche et son nez dans ses mains, tandis que Lucius serrait les mâchoires en contemplant l'hématome sur le corps de son fils. Les autres adolescents, eux, restèrent tout simplement choqués, incapables de parler ou de bouger.

_ Ce n'est pas la première marque qu'il a sur le corps, continua pourtant Harry avec impassibilité. Et, s'il on ne fait rien ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière.

_ Draco, demain nous irons voir le directeur de ton lycée, ordonna Lucius sur un ton si froid que son fils sentit les larmes s'accumuler dans ses yeux.

_ Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?, demanda Narcissa sur un ton presque suppliant.

_ J'avais si honte, pleura Draco. Je suis désolé, papa, maman. Je...j'ai essayé de me défendre au début et je pensais être suffisamment fort pour affronter Dean tout seul. Mais il était si méprisant, il me dégradait tellement ! Je...Je ne voulais pas que ce qu'il me dise me blesse pourtant j'ai fini par le croire alors je n'ai rien dit et je l'ai laissé faire. Pardon, pardon ! Je...Je ne voulais pas être faible !

_ Oh mon chéri, fit sa mère en allant l'étreindre avec force. Jamais, jamais je n'ai pensé que tu étais faible ! Bien au contraire ! Quel courage tu as eut en affrontant cette brute ! Malgré ce qu'il t'a répété jour après jour tu es resté toi-même et c'est la plus grande preuve de bravoure que tu puisse donner ! Mais tu aurais dû en parler à quelqu'un. Cela a pris des proportions bien trop graves et il est temps que tu demandes de l'aide.

_ Ta mère a raison, appuya Lucius en se joignant à l'étreinte. Je suis très fier de toi, Draco. Tu as agis avec une grande maturité et tu n'as pas fuis une seule fois. Seulement, sache que c'est aux parents de prendre soin des enfants, pas l'inverse. Je serais tout de suite intervenu si tu m'en avais parlé.

Soulagé de savoir que ses parents n'étaient pas furieux contre lui, Draco s'enfouit sous leur étreinte avec bonheur. Au bout de quelques minutes il leva pourtant la tête vers son groupe d'amis avec inquiétude.

_ Et vous ? Vous me pardonnez ?

Blaise sourit et les autres se concertèrent une fois de plus du regard avant d'afficher la même expression de bienveillance.

_ Nous n'avons rien à te pardonner, dit le métis. Mais attends-toi à ce qu'on ne te lâche plus d'une semelle, ajouta-t-il en riant.

Ils finirent tous par se prendre dans les bras, sous le regard vert satisfait d'un certain jeune homme brun qui ne quitta pas une seconde le visage empli de joie de Draco des yeux.

 **0*0*0*0*0*0**

Bien sûr, tout ne s'arrangea pas tout de suite. Le lendemain, comme prévu, Narcissa et Lucius avaient été taper du poing sur le bureau du directeur du lycée qui expulsa Dean Thomas sur le champ. Mais, malgré tout, la peur resta pendant encore des jours. Draco surveillait le moindre coin sombre, le moindre couloir. Il n'osa plus aller aux toilettes du lycée, trop effrayé à l'idée d'y voir surgir un membre de l'équipe de Dean. Il était toujours accompagné de l'un de ses amis et ne prenait plus le bus.

Mais, le lentement, sa vie redevint normale, voire bien meilleure qu'autrefois. Il apprit à profiter de la vie, et ne se cacha plus. Son style vestimentaire redevint celui extravagant et androgyne qu'il avait autrefois. Il refit les boutiques avec Ginny, Pansy, Hermione et Luna. Il alla danser avec Blaise, Ronald, Neville et Théodore. Cependant, ce qu'il préférait, c'était d'aller au parc, s'asseoir sur un banc, et parler pendant des heures avec Harry.

Au fil du temps, celui-ci devint son protecteur, son confident, son mentor. Mais il ne devint jamais son ami. Ils n'en eurent jamais l'idée ni le temps car c'est à Noël qu'ils échangèrent leur premier baiser et devinrent le couple le plus populaire de l'école. Évidemment, cela n'étonna personne.

Ils eurent, comme tous les couples, des hauts et des bas. Ils faillirent se séparer plus d'une fois, notamment lorsque leur chemin prit un sens différent après le lycée, la distance créant des conflits qu'ils affrontèrent pourtant toujours.

Draco resta toute sa vie assez timide et prenait trop en compte l'avis des autres selon Harry. Mais il ne regretta jamais d'avoir vécu tant de douleur dans sa jeunesse. Cela le rendit plus tolérant, plus sage, et, surtout, cela lui avait permis de rencontrer Harry Potter, le seul qui su, par sa seule présence, lui redonner le goût de vivre.

 **0*0*0*0*0*0**

 **« J'appelle sage celui qui, tout innocent qu'il est,**

 **Supporte les injures et les coups avec une patience égale à sa force. »**

 **0*0*0*0*0*0**

 **Et voilà pour ce one shot, un peu court je vous l'accorde mais je pense qu'il n'y a ni trop, ni trop peu ^^. Donnez moi votre avis !**


End file.
